A Little Piece of Wish: Samurai's Sword
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Miku telah melakukan dosa. Ia hanya ingin kabur dari tempat mengerikan itu, dan ia rela harus menanggung dosa berat itu sepanjang hidupya. / Untuk aia masanina / Spin-off A Little Piece of Wish / rate M untuk adegan pembunuhan


_This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc._

 _Please enjoy :)_

* * *

 ** _A Piece of Wish : Samurai_ _'s_ _Sword_**

* * *

Darah tumpah dari tubuh seorang _ronin_ bersamaan dengan teriakan kesakitan setelah _katana_ miliknya sendiri tertusuk tepat pada jantungnya. _Katana_ itu langsung menusuk jantungnya, tanpa ada helai kain baju yang robek akibat tusukan atau tebasan. Ia mati di tangan pedangnya sendiri, pedang yang kini berada di tangan seorang wanita malam dengan mata hijau-kebiruan.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau-kebiruan segera membuka gulungan rambutnya. Ia adalah gadis baru di Oukaya, jadi ia tidak didandani seperti seorang _oiran_ yang menggunakan pakaian mahal, dipinjamkan perhiasan, serta hiasan rambut cantik pada sanggul rambutnya. Sebagai wanita baru, gadis berambut hijau-kebiruan itu hanya didandani seadanya, bedak pemutih, pemerah bibir dan gulungan rambut sederhana.

Ia melepaskan seluruh kain yang melekat padanya, dan mengambil pakaian _ronin_ yang hampir memberikan mimpi buruknya. Beruntung, tidak ada darah yang mengenai pakaian lelaki tersebut, sehingga ia bisa kabur menyamar sebagai seorang lelaki tanpa ada yang curiga. Miku mengenakan pakaian lelaki yang ukuran tubuhnya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Miku tahu dia telah berdosa, menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dengan cara yang keji. Namun, ia terpaksa melakukannya. Miku tahu, jika ia tidak melawan dan membiarkan lelaki itu datang padanya, ia akan terjebak di tempat ini selamanya. Ia akan kehilangan seluruh mimpinya dan ia akan menghabisi seluruh sisa hidupnya di tempat mengerikan ini.

Miku memegang rambutnya sementara tangan satunya kembali memegang pedang _katana._ Ia menarik rambutnya kemudian menebas rambutnya. Rambut panjangnya terpotong. Rambutnya kini menjadi pendek, tidak tertata, tapi itu cukup untuk penyamaran dirinya menjadi seorang lelaki. Ia mengikat sisa rambut yang tidak bisa ia potong, menjadi ikatan ekor kuda kecil.

Gadis itu memasukan _katana_ ke dalam sarung pedangnya, lalu mengikatnya pada celananya dan bergegas pergi dengan mengambil barang-barang si _ronin_. Ia mengabaikan barang miliknya, tidak ingin membuat pada wanita lain curiga. Sebuah lilin menarik perhatiannya.

"Akan kubuat malam ini menjadi mimpi buruk kalian," ucap Miku.

Muncul ide gila dalam dirinya. Ia mengambil lilin tersebut, kemudian sengaja menjatuhkan lilin tersebut di atas baju yang ia kenakan sebelumnya. Dengan cepat, api menjadi besar dan membakar bajunya. Miku berlari keluar kamarnya, meninggalkan mimpi buruk yang hampir membelenggunya dan berlari menuju kebebasannya.

Miku tidak pernah mengira ia akan berakhir menjadi barang dagang di Oukaya setelah kedua orang tuanya menjualnya kepada seorang wanita berambut pink yang menagih hutang pada mereka. Kata wanita itu, ia memiliki nilai jual yang tinggi, apalagi, ia belum pernah menginjakkan kaki pada dunia malam.

Miku tidak bisa melawan ketika beberapa orang lelaki yang mengikuti wanita itu menyeretnya ke Oukaya. Meskipun ia pandai berkelahi dan menguasai teknik sederhana kemampuan pedang, gadis itu tidak bisa memberontak ketika kedua tangannya diikat dan dibawa dengan penjagaan ketat. Ia tidak ingin menjadi wanita malam, ataupun menjadi _oiran,_ meskipun wanita berambut pink sudah membujuknya dengan kemewahan. Ia pernah melihat pawai di Yoshiwara ketika ia mendapat tugas untuk mengantar ke salah satu rumah bordil. Dalam pawai itu, _oiran_ tercantik akan berjalan di jalan utama Yoshiwara. Saat Miku melihat pawai itu, ia melihat wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan berdebar dengan kecantikan dan juga rambut coklatnya. Bahkan, Miku sendiri berdebar dan sempat iri dengan kecantikannya serta seluruh hiasan mewah yang menempel pada wanita itu. Setelah mendengar percakapan orang-orang sana, _oiran_ itu berasal dari Oukaya.

Api yang ia buat berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang di Oukaya. Hal itu memudahkan dirinya untuk kabur dari tempat mengerikan itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang lelaki berambut ungu menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _ronin_?" tanya seorang samurai berambut ungu di gerbang depan distrik Yoshiwara.

Miku menoleh ke belakang. "Aku, aku harus pergi dari sini," ucap Miku dan berusaha menirukan suara laki-laki.

"Aku tahu, kau baru saja melakukan kejahatan, bukan?" tanya samurai tersebut.

Miku mengernyitkan alis dan berputar menghindari si samurai. Ia berlari dengan cepat melewati si samurai. Si samurai yang tampaknya percaya Miku adalah seorang lelaki berlari mengikutinya. Miku melirik ke belakang dan melihat lambang yang ada pada pelat pakaian baja si samurai. Lambang bunga sakura biru. _Dia dari klan Shion. Aku harus hati-hati._

Setelah keluar dari distrik Yoshiwara, Miku berlari ke arah hutan sambil mencari tempat dimana ia bisa bersembunyi di antara pohon dan semak-semak sambil beristirahat. Ia sudah mulai lelah, apalagi setelah ia melakukan sedikit perlawanan kepada _ronin_ yang ia bunuh. Miku belum pernah berlari di kejar oleh seorang samurai. Ia takut, ia takut samurai itu akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Percuma ia kabur kalau ia harus mati di tangan seorang samurai. Namun, ia sedikit lega. Lebih baik mati daripada terbelenggu dalam dunia gelap Oukaya.

Hutan sangat gelap malam itu. Tidak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang. Waktu-waktu saat ini, tempat yang paling ramai adalah Yoshiwara, di mana segala kegilaan dunia terjadi di sana. Namun, di luar distrik itu, jalanan berubah gelap. Orang-orang berlindung di rumah mereka, bersama keluarganya, melindungi diri dari siluman-siluman yang mereka takuti akan muncul di malam hari. Miku juga takut, tapi ia tetap berlari ketimbang merasakan tebasan pedang seorang samurai. Ia memang bisa bermain pedang, namun hanya asal-asalan karena memiliki teman yang terobsesi menjadi samurai. Ia belum pernah berharapan langsung dengan samurai. Bahkan, pedang yang ia gunakan untuk berlatih adalah ranting kayu yang ia dapatkan di hutan. _Ronin_ yang ia bunuh adalah lawan pertamanya.

Pohon, semak-semak dan batu-batu besar sudah ia lewati, tapi tidak ada tempat baginya untuk bersembunyi. Miku mengernyitkan dahi, matanya mulai basah dan tangisan mengalir dari matanya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan cepat, takut akan mati dan sudah lelah berlari menghindari samurai yang berhasil mengikutinya dan hanya berjarak satu depa dengannya.

Ia terhenti ketika si samurai menebaskan pedangnya pada punggungnya, mengenai kain pada tangan kanannya. Miku masih beruntung, tidak ada tebasan yang benar-benar mengenai tubuhnya. Gadis itu jatuh kemudian menyerah dan menangis di hadapan si samurai.

"Tolong lepaskan aku, biarkan aku hidup," ucap Miku. Ia tidak sanggup berpura-pura menjadi seorang laki-laki dan mengeluarkan suara berat seorang lelaki sementara suaranya begitu jernih dan merdu.

Samurai yang sebelumnya menaruh ujung pedang di leher Miku menyingkirkan pedangnya dari hadapan Miku. Ia terdiam.

Miku meringkuk, lalu menatap si samurai. "Saya mohon, ampuni saya, Tuan," ucapnya memohon pada si samurai. "Tolong biarkan saya hidup."

Si samurai memasukkan pedangnya kembali ke sabuk pedangnya dan merunduk, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Miku. Samurai itu tahu kalau Miku adalah seorang perempuan yang menyamar menjadi laki-laki, kabur dari Yoshiwara untuk kehidupan yang lainnya. "Kau kabur dari Yoshiwara?" tanya samurai itu.

Miku tidak mengangguk atau menyangkal pertanyaannya. Ia bingung. Ia takut samurai itu akan membawanya kembali ke distrik mengerikan itu. Namun, Miku sendiri tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Penyamaran dirinya sudah terungkap sesaat ia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada si samurai. "Biarkan saya hidup," ucap Miku dengan lirih namun tak berani menatap mata si samurai.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya si samurai.

"Hatsune Miku," jawab Miku. _Bodoh, kenapa aku memberi tahu Tuan ini._

"Nona Hatsune, anda tidak perlu takut," ucap si samurai kemudian berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Miku. "Saya tidak akan membawa anda kembali ke Yoshiwara."

Miku mengangkat kepalanya. Tangisan gadis itu terhenti. Ia menatap wajah si samurai. Pandangannya yang tak jelas karena air matanya perlahan menjadi jelas. Wajah samurai itu tidak mengerikan seperti sebelumnya. Samurai itu menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. "Apakah tuan bersungguh-sungguh?"

Gakupo mengangguk dengan yakin. "Anda dapat menusukkan pedang itu kepada saya jika anda tidak percaya dengan ucapan saya, saya tidak akan melawan."

 _Apa aku bisa mempercayai samurai ini?_

Sebuah harapan baru muncul dalam hidupnya. Tapi, Miku tidak percaya sepenuhnya pada samurai itu, meski begitu, Miku tetap meraih tangannya. Ia ingin mempercayai samurai itu, meskipun masa depan semu masih mengintainya.

"Nama saya Kamui Gakupo," ucap Gakupo ketika tangannya menarik Miku untuk berdiri.

Miku membungkuk memberikan hormat pada si samurai. "Terima kasih telah memberikan kepada hidup saya, tuan Kamui."

"Jangan terlalu cepat bersenang-senang. Karena nona baru saja kabur dari Yoshiwara, nona bisa diincar oleh orang-orang Yoshiwara. Apakah nona memiliki tempat tujuan?" ucap Gakupo yang segera melepaskan tangannya dari Miku.

Miku menggelengkan kepala. "Saya masih belum tahu, Tuan. Yang saya pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu."

Gakupo menyilangkan tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau nona ikut saya dan bergabung dengan klan Shion? Di sana, wanita mendapatkan perlakukan yang baik, mereka juga menerima wanita dalam dojo. Anda juga bisa menjadi _miko_ di kuil kami. Jika nona berkenan, nona bisa ikut dengan saya."

Mimpi yang indah baru saja datang padanya. Gadis itu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya. Ia kembali membungkuk kemudian bersujud di kaki Gakupo. "Saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada kebaikan Tuan."

Gakupo membungkuk dan menarik Miku bangkit dari sujudnya. Samurai itu tersenyum. "Saya senang bisa membantu nona."

Sebuah debaran hebat muncul dalam dada Miku. Ia tertawa dalam tangisannya kemudian mengikuti samurai yang menuntunnya pulang ke klan yang akan menjadi rumah barunya. Ia harus segera memikirkan nama baru, latar belakang baru dan membuang semua masa lalunya. Miku menatap sosok samurai yang berjalan di depannya. Miku menutup matanya sejenak, mendoakan kebaikan pada si samurai sambil berharap ia bisa memiliki hubungan yang lebih dekat dengan si samurai. Namun, ia tidak berani berharap lebih pada penyelamat hidup yang mengembalikan seluruh mimpinya. Kini, Miku berjalan dalam takdir yang lebih terang.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.N

Akhirnya selesaai heheh fic lain GakuMiku untuk mba aia masanina~

semoga kalian suka~ ;)

P.S jika ada yang request lewat review, tolong DM saya ya kalau bisa hehe jadi saya enak bisa balas permintaan kalian :')

terima kasih~


End file.
